Winter Visit
by lietcake
Summary: Matthew is feeling lonely since Al's been gone, but when Al returns he tries to make it up to him. AmeCan, Yaoi, RATED M, read description.


**One-shot AmeCan, contains some Yaoi so if you don't like don't read. For those ****who do, hope you enjoy it. Rated M for sexual stuff. Again, don't like don't read.**

The wind was blowing across his face, and brushing hair across his cheek. Matthew was sitting on his porch drinking his tea as he looked off at the blanket of snow laid across the field. As he finished the last drink in his cup, he stood and returned to the warmth of the house. He had been isolated for a couple of months, the winter keeping most people away at their own homes.

As Matt started washing the few dishes there were, he started to feel an emptiness build inside himself. He continued though, as he always had before. Bottling up the emotions inside, eventually breaking him apart. As he finished cleaning his breakfast silverware, he dried his hands and sat down on the sofa, and as he stared at the black screen of his television, a small tear ran down his cheek, settling at his chin.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Matt wiped his tears away with his sleeve and walked to the door. As he turned the knob the door swung open, almost knocking him on the ground. Matt looked up at the figure in his door as his eyes adjusted to the light. It was Alfred.

Matt shot up with excitement, throwing himself into the American's waist, and pulling him close with as much strength as he could muster up. Al hugged him back "Hope ya don't mind me stopping by without calling or nothin', thought I'd surprise you!" Matthew looked up at him "I'm glad you came" he said in his usual shy tone. "You alright matt?" the American said, pulling Matthew's head up, looking into his eyes. "Your eyes are all puffed up. What's the matter?" concern in his voice.

Matthew looked up at the blonde

*Sniffle* the shy man pulled back his tears. "I just missed you is all" he looked back down again, hiding his embracement.

"Well that's alright, I am pretty hard to forget about." Al snickered lifting Northern partners head once more "don't get all depressed again, I missed you too" Alfred leaned down and kissed Matthew, Matt could feel the cold lips against his, making shiver just a little bit, but stayed pressed there, not wanting to leave his lovers soft lips so soon.

Al pulled back after some time, a smile painted across his face, his lips no longer cold. Matt had a small smirk on his face, pleased with their reunion. "Well, what were you doing that kept you gone so long?" he said with a joking scold in his tone. "I was down in Cuba" Curiosity shot into the Canadians face "what were you doing there!?" Al jumped back in surprise. "Calm down! I was just down there to tell him to stop sending cigars here, he doesn't seem to understand the terms of an embargo." The American laughed proud of himself "you know, when you do that, Carlos mistakes me for you and I get in trouble for it." Matt scolded his partner "How could anyone mistake me for you? I mean, I'm a hero, and you're practically invisible!" Matt glared at him. "Fine, I'm sorry! I'll try not to get you in trouble as much with Carlos"

"Would you like something to eat?" the man said shyly. "yeah! I'm starving" the American responded. Mattie brought Al to the kitchen, and opened the cabinet "sorry, I… thought I had more to eat." Al leaned over to find that the cabinet was almost empty. With just some cereal and some old bread inside. "well that's fine I guess, I had a burger on the way up here."

The two blondes continued their visit in the living room, where they both lied down together watching one of Al's superman movies. Matt was tightly tucked underneath Al's arm, and keeping a grip on the other, holding it tight to his chest. Al perfectly content, still shouting at he television whenever an action seen comes on, but Matthew didn't care much. He thought Al's over intensity was cute, and was happy to see him so excited over something he'd seen a hundred times before.

After a while of cuddling together through half of the movie, Al began lightly kissing the back of Matthew's neck. Matt let out a small sigh to let Al know to continue. The American rolled his partner over on his back, lying on top of him. Matthew soon felt Alfred's lips again, going along the side of his neck.

"Oh my god… Al…" the Canadian moaned. Al took this as a sign to keep going. With one hand he reached down and unbuttoned the bottom three buttons of Matthew's shirt, then slid his hand in. "Se il vous plait!" Matt shouted. "You're gonna have to speak English if you want something Mattie" Al said, as he continued on his partner. "Please! Keep going" the man managed to say.

Al obliged and slid the other hand south, while he leaned up and connected their lips, licking the inside of Mattie's lips. Wasting no time Al undid his lover's pants, and slid his hand in, feeling the excitement against Matthew's boxers. "God, you're already like this? Guess it has been a while." He unbuttoned the rest of the shy blonde's shirt and made a series of kisses down his chest. Eventually meeting his goal. He gently pulled down Matthew's boxers, revealing just how much he wanted Al.

Al wrapped his hand around the base of the man's member, and slowly massaged it, just barely putting any friction against it. "Come on Al, stop teasing" Matt said impatiently. Al did as he was asked and began taking Mattie into his mouth, running his tongue up and down the shaft. "Oh mon dieu! Si bon!" Matthew moaned, his hips bucking just slightly as Al took more of him in. Matt's head threw back in pleasure as Alfred continued on his member.

Matt's toes curled, his legs straightened, and his hips were uncontrollable. Al could tell he was almost there, he sucked harder, making it impossible for Matt to hold back any longer. "A.. Al! I'm gonna-" Mattie screamed as he released, his body jolting in the pleasure of it. Al pulled his head up and swallowed, wiping the saliva away from his lips.

They stayed on the couch, resting from their fun. Al lye on the inside of the couch, with his arm wrapped over his exhausted lover's body, holding him close. "You forgive me now for being gone so long?" The American whispered in Matthew's ear.

"It's a good start." Matthew responded.

**So! That was my first smut! Hope you liked it! I don't know if I'm even remotely good at writing, so feel free to tell me what you think. ^-^**


End file.
